heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.08.24 - JailBird
It had been a while in which Robyn had been in the Sherwood Florist - partly because she had been out hunting drug trafficers and dealers. A tall seabag was slung over her shoulder as she returned this time, the hood pulled deep over the head as she pushed open the door and let the small bells chime. The blue orb darted to look through the room, then she closed the door behind her and moved to the counter, hoping Dinah was not napping or something. ---- Dinah Lance never naps at work. Sherwood Florist isn't just a break from doing her own dealer-bashing: it's her day job. She takes that pretty seriously. Behind the counter, she's opening a shipment of seed packets, getting ready to go fill the stalls with them. When the door chime goes off, Dinah turns to look at her guest. "Hi there," she says, cheerily, "Welcome to Sherwood Florist! Just let me know if you need anything... ah... Robin, is it?" ---- "As if you would forget my name, Dinah..." Robyn answered, a dry smile on her lips. "Yea, Robyn Locksley, life and in color." She sighed a moment, then placed the seabag on the floor in front of the counter. "I hope you don't mind me crawling back in after I left some time ago... and just left a note that I have to fix a few things." ---- Dinah Lance steps out from behind the counter. She's wearing short, cut-off denim shorts, and a dark Gotham Knights t-shirt, along with a little green apron with the Sherwood Florist logo on it. She puts her hands on her hips and looks down at the bag, then up at Robyn. "So what brings you here, Robyn Locksley, live and in color? Business... or flowers?" ---- A Short time Robyn stays silent, staring at the bag between them, then she eventually looks up to look into Dinah's eyes with her own "I guess I owe someone an apology and explanation..." she tells, kicking the bag in front of her. ---- Dinah gives Robyn a quiet look, and then kneels down to inspect the bag. She slowly begins to open it, not quite sure what to expect. "I'm gonna be pretty annoyed if these are, like, severed heads..." she says, half to herself. ---- Besides the dirty clothes that fall out as Dinah opens the bag, it hides a bundle of arrows - self fletched ones - and small satchel "Just the laundry and that bag full of money." she explains as she leans against the Counter "Mind if we go to the office?" ---- Dinah zips the bag shut, and then picks it up. "Sure," she says. "One second." Dinah walks to the front door and locks it, flipping the sign to say "BE RIGHT BACK!" She heads towards the back office, still carrying the bag. "C'mon." ---- With a nod, Robyn follows, closing the office door behind her and leaning against it a moment before she pulls her eyepatch off. "So Dinah.... I guess you want to know where I have been and all?" she starts to explain "Well, when I left the note a few months ago, I had had the trail on some drug baron, and now... well, now he is out of business and he left that huge donations for the Gotham Free Clinic and a bit for the good cause. That's in the satchel." A few moments she pauses, then she resumes "Well, you know the talk we had about... well, why I kept the bow and all? in February?" ---- Dinah sits at her desk in the office, putting her long, strong legs up on it and leaning back in her chair. She has the bag on the desk next to her. "I'll make sure the money gets to the right place," she says, resting her arms behind her head. "I remember," she says. "What about it?" ---- Looking around the office once more, Robyn eventually pulls another chair forward, sitting down on it so she can lean forward against the backrest of it. "Well... You had asked me why I kept the bow instead of picking up another weapon, especially with the one eye thing. It was..." A second she paused. "To some degree it was the first weapon I had picked up on that one place, on the other hand... Do you still have the bow I had left her? The one with the gem in the hilt?" ---- Dinah nods. "I do." She gestures towards the ceiling. "It's upstairs, though. Kept safe." She gives a faint smile. "So you came to get it back? Bit of a roundabout way of asking..." ---- "It's more that that bow is the reason. Or rather the gem." With a sigh she leans forward a bit, one arm dangling down "You know how I lost the eye, but when I fell to this Myst place and had to protect myself, The first I saw was... Let me rephrase that. There was that woman, and she pulled that trick to get me to there. When I arrived, some guard shot her with an arrow the same moment, and they tried to kill me. In the end the armored ones bit the dust, but I stood there with a bow. I hope you believe me what followed. The very woman that fell dead with an arrow in the chest a moment ago told me to pick up the gem from her necklace and it fused with the bow for some reason." ---- Dinah can only smirk when Robyn asks her to believe. "Robyn, trust me... I've seen... heard... and LIVED... a LOT of 'unbelievable' stuff in my time. This all sounds like superhero business as usual." She's just teasing a bit to add levity to the situation, but she is listening intently to the details. ---- "You call slaughtering 4 guards that want to kill you superhero buisiness as usual? Ok, so once that gem touched the bow it melted itself into the bow. The result is the one you kept safe... and well, when I have that one in the hand it is like I have my left eye again. Just that it is where the gem is." ---- "You're right, usually superHEROES don't SLAUGHTER," Dinah says, "but I get the feeling I don't even want to have that argument with you." She shifts her legs off of the desk. "Okay. Well, that explains a lot," she says. "So do you want me to go retrieve it?" ---- With a sigh Robyn looks up "Depends... would you give it back to me? You know what I did before, and I did add some more mutilations..." ---- Dinah smirks. "That's what I was about to ask. What are you gonna DO with it? Because, Robyn -- this might shock you, but I'm not about to abet a murder, even if someone quote-unquote 'deserves' it. That's not how I get down. But if you're willing to ease back a bit, and RESTRAIN yourself in combat... I'm willing to help a hero. And 'hero' means 'not killing anyone else.'" ---- "I didn't added one of those since... well, since that King ass." Robyn answered, her dead and blue eye fixed on Dinah's face. ---- Dinah isn't intimidated by Robyn's stare. She's faced down far, far worse. She nods. "All right. Well, chill out here for a minute. I'll be back." Dinah heads out of the office, to go retrieve the bow from wherever it's kept upstairs. She's gone for a minute or two. ---- Robyn just sits there, waiting for the return of Dinah. It might seem like she hadn't moved at all, but as Dinah appears in the door again, she turns the head to her. "It's a pity that in a week or two another drug lord will have taken the place of the one I did kick out of business by burning his supply lines one by one..." ---- Dinah returns, carrying the bow in one hand, and something else in her other palm. "That's how it works," she says. "We're fighting against the waves of the ocean. We can beat back one, and another comes right along. But we stay strong. And keep fighting." Dinah holds up the mystery object, and tosses it over to Robyn. It appears to be a communicator. "If I give you this bow back, I'd like you to do something for me. I co-run a group called the Birds of Prey. It's for heroines who want to pool their efforts against crime. If I give you this bow, you join. You show up when we need help. We show up when you need help. That sort of thing." ---- The black object gets plucked from the air, "So you speak as the Black Canary now, do you?" A few moments Robyn is silent, eying the bow, then the communicator. "A Superheroine Girls Club?" she asked, testing the communicator once. "What're the rules?" ---- "I always speak as the Black Canary, it's just that most people don't realize it," Dinah says with a grin. She keeps hold of the bow for a moment. "Rule number one: no killing anyone. Rule number two: no killing anyone. It's a superheroine girls' club, yeah. Emphasis heroine. You don't have to show up for the cupcake tasting parties or the bikini car washes... but you have to be good." She winks. ---- A few moments of silence pass, then Robyn puts the communicator into her pocket and opens the hand upwards "Count me in." Category:Log